


Safe and Sound

by ManiacProductions



Series: Fairy Tail Re-Writes [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Scene, Character Death, F/M, Future Rogue is an ass, My attempt at terrible angst, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Spoilers for Episode 190
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacProductions/pseuds/ManiacProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was fast enough; not Natsu and not even Lucy Heartfilia from the future. They would keep fighting though, for the Lucy they lost and for the Lucy they would never know. </p><p>They would protect the future, they would rewrite the future. If only to fulfill Lucy's last request.</p><p>  <em>"Protect the future."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of future Lucy's death and that whole scene.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I'm glad the present (past/whatever) Lucy didn't die. However this idea has been stuck in my mind for so long, it's driving me insane.

"You know, you seem different." Natus causally said to the time traveling Rogue, seeming relaxed around his fellow dragon slayer. Even with the Fire Dragon Slayer was relaxed around him, the others certainly weren't. The Lucy from the future and Carla especially, which really should have been some kind of warning to the others. Carla, even without her psychic powers, had a sense about these things and about other people. 

"Why did you come back from the future?" Carla asked, suspicion laced her voice as she glared at the male time traveler. Lily and the future Lucy glanced at the white exceed before following her example and watching the future Rogue carefully, Lily glaring at him also. 

"To open the portal." The silverette with the black streak said seriously, his eyes roaming briefly over everyone in the room in front of him with a smirk. Closest to him, to the far right, was Natsu and behind him stood Lucy in her classic skimpy outfit. To the blonde's right, and slightly in front of her, were four people: Happy the blue exceed, a mysterious cloaked figure, Panther Lily the transforming exceed, and Carla the physic exceed. In front of those four and more to the left was the last two people in their little group, Wendy the Sky Dragon Slayer and Loke the Lion celestial spirit. 

"You're talking about Eclipse?!" Lucy exclaimed nervously, a little surprised. Of all the things they could've imagined him after, they hadn't thought that  _that_ was the reason that the Rogue from the future had come back in time. 

"There are two ways to use Eclipse." Rogue said, as if the pig-tailed blonde hadn't interrupted him with her question. While a little put off by his blatant disregard of her, Lucy -the past one that is- understood the need to rush in the current situation they've found themselves in.  

"One is time travel. The other is as the Eclipse Cannon, an offensive weapon. It's the only way to defeat 10,000 dragons." The male time traveler informed them and the hooded figure, the future Lucy, gasped.

"10,000 dragons... can be defeated?!" She whispered to herself, hope filled her and she could feel her heart speed up in anticipation. If they used the Eclipse Cannon to kill the dragons, so many lives could be saved. And not only that, but all the pain they had caused would go away. Everything could go back to the way they should've been.

"Then that makes it easy. You're on our side!" Natsu exclaimed with a big grin on his face, fist clenched tightly in excitement and happiness. 

"Yay! We can beat the dragons!" Happy cheered, jumping up and down and pumping his fist in the air with a huge smile. His tail swished behind him, showing off his excitement and joy.

"The future can be saved, right?" Wendy smiled brightly, her hands clasped together as she looked at the future Rogue with shining eyes. They had a chance now! They could stop that terrible future from happening, Lucy wouldn't have to loose her arm. The bluenette wasn't sure how the blonde had lost her arm, but with her healing magic she could sense that it wasn't there any longer.

"No. It isn't that simple." Rogue scowled, his red eyes narrowed angrily and his expression was anything but happy. "I come from seven years in the future. Seven years from now, dragons rule the world." Rogue said bitterly, watching the faces around him fall.

"They rule it?" Natsu asked and Wendy spoke up right after him, something weighing painfully on her mind. 

"Th-Then what about the people who are left?" She asked fearfully and Rogue answered right away, his frown deepening.

"Not even 10% of the current human population has survived." Pure horror and sadness presented itself on the faces that looked at him, or at least on the faces he could see clearly. He wasn't sure _what_ that mysterious looked like as he said this. "Of course, Eclipse isn't nearly as powerful as it is now. If the dragons aren't stopped here and now, this world will come to an end."

"Then let's open the portal and blow 'em away! Boom! Easy, right?" Natsu said as if it was the easiest and most obvious thing in the world, his grin back on his face as he animated his plan with his hands. 

"However, seven years ago..." Rogue said, again ignoring the others as he continued talking. As rude as it was, and it was really rude, time was of the essence right then. "That is, in the present, someone interfered with the opening of the portal." Rogue told them, mentally cursing that stupid woman who dared to close portal and destroy the future.

"Interfered? Why would they do they?" Lucy questioned him, not expecting him to answer the question. And just like she thought, the future Rogue completely ignored her question's existence.

"Because of that person, the portal wasn't opened." Everyone listened closely to the story, most everyone frowning as Rogue continued to speak. "The Eclipse Cannon that was pointed at the 10,000 dragons couldn't fire. Someone led the world to destruction. I'm here to eliminate that person." Rogue said in an emotionless tone, obviously fine with murdering the person who would destroy the future and let the dragons take over.

"That's barbaric! If you talk to the person about their reasons, maybe they won't interfere after all." Carla spoke up angrily and as Rogue looked around at everyone else, he could tell that the others felt the same way as the small psychic cat. 

"There's no need for murder." Lily chimed in, back up his friend and voicing everyone's thoughts.

"At such a critical junction in time, words cannot prevent actions." Rogue said with a bowed head and closed eyes, though there was no remorse or even hesitation on his face. "Even if I did convince the person now, they would definitely close the portal. It's already decided." He told them and everyone looked worried as he continued to speak.

"Decided?" Lucy said quietly to herself, her brown eyes wide with worry.

"Destiny is inescapable. The living will live. The dead will die. The person who close the portal is going to close the portal. No matter what happens, as long as they're alive." Rogue said, his tone a little harsher than before as he spoke of this person; he said this as if everything was written in stone.

"I don't really follow you." Natsu started off, confusion and determination etched into his face. "But who is this person that interferes?" He asked curiously.

Rogue's red eyes opened and narrowed, looking straight at Lucy with hatred pulsing through them. "You... Lucy Heartfilia!" He shouted, throwing a dead accurate shadow knife at the accused blonde.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted in horror, jump to grab the knife before it could hit his partner and hurt her. His reached a hand out and tried to close his fist around it, yet he just barely touch shadow. He didn't even change the knife's course of direction. Wendy and Loke whirled around, Wendy's eyes wide and Loke's filled with horror and fear as he watched the knife head towards his beloved master.

A sound rang out through the large corridor, the sound of a shadow knife making contact with it's intended target.

Everyone watched as Lucy gasped and her body fell backwards at the force of the hit against her chest. Pain surged through her falling body; she felt as if she was falling so slowly.

_'Was everything so slow for you too, Mother?'_

Blood flung in different directions from Lucy's body as she finally connected with the floor.

 _'Is this what your last moments were like, Mom? Slow, painful, and confusing?'_  

Brown eyes watched horrified as her younger self fell to the ground, eyes closed and her teeth clenched painfully.  

"H-Hey! You!" The future Lucy shouted, running and kneeling beside the fallen celestial spirit. Somewhere along the way, her black hood had fallen down and revealed herself to Rogue. That wasn't what mattered right now though, what mattered was her dying younger self. 

"LUCY!!" Happy shouted, running as fast as he could to get to the fallen Lucy Heartfillia. Behind the distressed cat, Natsu's whole body shook as he stared at his downed partner. His eyes were wide and he couldn't catch his breath; he couldn't move from his spot as he looked at the body laying on the cold hard ground.

"There are two Lucys?!" Rogue said, surprise written on his face as he stared at the two bodies by each other. The Lucy he shot, the one he suspected was from this time, laid on the floor bleeding out as her future counterpart held his in her arm as best as possible.

"Hold on!" The older Lucy said urgently to her younger version, Happy stopping beside Lucy limp body. He stared at the dying body of one of his closest friends, tears gathering in his big eyes.

"Lucy!" Happy cried out, not wanting to get closer to her in case he accidentally hurt her further or got in the way somehow. All he wanted to do though was curl up on her chest and nuzzle her until she was all better and wasn't hurting anymore. 

"I w-wouldn't... close the portal..." The dying Lucy said weakly, looking her future counterpart in the eyes. Her dimming eyes begged the worried ones staring her down to believe her; she could never do something so evil. 

"I know! We would never do that!" Future Lucy assured her, her voice shaking a bit as she held her dying self in her arm. "You're me in the past... you can't die!" She continued, trying to speak some kind of reason into the dying girl. It wasn't possible, the present Lucy couldn't die in her arms tonight. 

"Dying with myself at my side..." Lucy said weakly, a sad smile on her as she spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. Beside her, Happy's eyes began to water and his lips quivered sadly. "It feels weird." She admitted. 

"It's weird for me, too! Don't Die!" Future Lucy yelled at her younger self, her arm shaking, not only from the dying girl's weight but also from the sadness that was overwhelming her. From a distance away, Wendy covered her mouth with her hands as tears trailed down her face. Her knees quaked and her legs felt weak, they felt too weak to support her little body.

Loke stood beside the light Sky Dragon Slayer, his own body shaking and fear enveloping him as he saw the blood on his master. He could see it, he could feel it; his Lucy Heartfilia was dying.

"H-Hey, what about Healing Magic." Lily said shakily from beside Carla, his body slack as he looked at the blonde. He couldn't imagine Lucy dying, he didn't think any of them could. And yet here it was, happening right before their eyes and they could do nothing about it. 

"With a wound that deep, nothing can.." Carla said sadly, her ears down turned as she stared at the floor and not at Lucy's failing body. She couldn't, she didn't know how to process what was happening all around her.

"Hey that's okay, don't worry." Lucy said softly, assuring Wendy and Carla that it was okay. She didn't blame them, she didn't blame Wendy for not being able to heal her wound. "I'm glad that you are all by my side. That I won't die alone," Lucy spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear her yet quiet because of the pain her injury was causing her. "but I'll be able to see you all this last time. That alone..." She said, taking a breath so she could continue speaking. "makes me happy..." She finished with a soft smile, an accepting smile, on her face as tears pooled in her big brown eyes. 

"Lucy..." Happy's tearful voice said as he stepped closer to her body, his arms reaching out for her. He wanted to nuzzle her, he wanted her to hug him tightly to her chest and never let go. "No! Don't die!"

"Don't cry Happy, I'm not..." Lucy started speaking, her voice shaking as she tried to hide the pain and keep from sobbing. All around the corridor, every stood watching the dying Lucy and the future Lucy holding her. The younger girl reached out her hand and laid it on his face, cradling it in her hand. Everyone with Fairy Tail had sadness and pain swirling around their eyes as they watched Lucy try to comfort Happy; Even Rogue seemed to be affected by the scene presented before him. "I won't be gone completely. Never. I will always be with..." Lucy took in another breath, finding it harder to speak. "you all. Don't be sad." She said weakly.

"I am sad!" Happy shouted, wrapping his paws around her wrist and pulling the hand closer to him and nuzzling it. "I don't care what you say! I don't care what anyone says! You're Lucy!" Happy shouted, tears freely running down his face as he cried into her hand. Happy and Natsu couldn't lose their Lucy. _He_ couldn't lose Lucy. "You're my friend! Of course I'm sad!" He shouted and Lucy pulled him closer to her, leaning her forehead against his fuzzy blue one.

Happy sobbed against her, his cries echoing throughout the corridor. From behind him, Natsu's teeth clenched as he watched as one of his best friends slowly died and as his other best friend cried for her.

"Hey, show me your guild mark." Future Lucy said to her the young blonde in her arm. She wanted the younger version of herself to die remembering the best moments in her, in their, life.

Lucy weakly moved her right hand to sit on her stomach so her older self could see it. Using her knees, the future Lucy propped the younger Lucy up in her lap and maneuvered her left hand around so she could hold her dying self's hand.

"You... Your right hand..." Lucy said, getting weaker and weaker by the moment as she looked at the place where her right arm and hand should be. Only the cloak was flat against her, revealing to everyone what Wendy already knew. Tear freely fell from both blondes now, tears freely fell from all of the Fairy Tail member's eyes now. With the exception of Rogue, there was not a dry eye in that corridor anymore.

As Natsu watched this exchange, he recalled a happy memory of his. He remembered Lucy proudly showing off her, new at the time, guild mark to him.  _"Natsu! Look! I got my Fairy Tail mark!"_ She shouted at him, a bright smile on her face as she looked at her. 

"I wanted to..." Lucy started off, turning her head to look over at Natus. "have more..." She continued, meeting his eyes and smiling at him. _  
_

 _'adventures_... _'_   Lucy thought as her eyes closed and her body went completely limp in her older self's arms. The older Lucy sobbed and quietly finished the sentence, whispering it so softly yet everyone heard it.

"Adventures." She said and another echo ran through her mind, the last thought on the dying girl's mind. "Protect... the future." She said and laid the now dead body down on the ground and used her only hand to cover her face as she cried. Happy climbed on top of Lucy and curled up on her chest, crying loudly into her chest.

From his position off to the side, Loke stared at his master's body. No she wasn't, she wasn't his master anymore. He couldn't, he didn't want to deal with this. He wanted Lucy to be alive, he  _needed_ her to be alive. She had saved him; she had saved him from dying and more than that, she had saved him from himself.

Loke, Wendy, Carla, and Panther Lily maniacally turned towards Rogue; they looked at the man who killed their friend.

Who killed their family. 

"You don't know that you'll closed the portal." Rogue said, a little surprised by that. He had thought, had assumed, that Lucy had done it purposefully. 

"The hell with the portal!" The older Lucy shouted angrily, glaring at Rogue with a burning hatred in her eyes. "She would never, _I_  never did that! But still, you..." She trailed off uneasily, looking down at the body in front of her.

"That's now." Rogue defends his actions. "But she would've closed the portal several hours from now." He reasoned, or tried to, with the other Lucy. The Lucy, who he guessed, was from his time. 

"We wouldn't have closed the damn portal! You talk all this nonsense! What are you after?!" Lucy shrieked, her body shaking with pent up rage; how dare this man!

"The portal will be closed. It's already decided." Rogue said, seeming to be repeating his self. "As long as a version of Lucy Heartfilia is still alive, as long as you are still alive... " Rogue started, however Lucy interrupted him. She was not having this, she would not listen to Rogue's nonsense anymore.

"The Lucy from this age said she wouldn't close it." She shouted at him, slamming her fist on the ground. "I believe myself!" She told him, she would always believe in herself. No matter how old she was and no matter what the situation was.

"There is no truth in your words!" Rogue said, gathering shadows in his hand to get ready to throw. "Everything is dictated by destiny!" Rogue shouted angrily, prepared to throw another knife at the living Lucy from the future.  

"I'll burn your destiny to ash!" Natsu shouted, turning and attack Rogue before the man could launch another attack. "I won't let anyone get away with stealing Lucy's future!" He said, his flame attack pushing the Shadow Dragon Slayer back farther down the corridor. As he turned and faced Rogue, the future Rogue saw Natsu's face. A burning anger dominated the pink hair boy's face as tears fells like rain from the his glowing eyes.

 _'Protect the future.'_  

Lucy's voice echoed through his head and even though it didn't show, Natsu felt himself sinking into sadness and pain and anger and regret.

"I will." He promised her and this time he wouldn't let her down.


End file.
